30 Minute Challenge: I want to Smile Today
by Skylocked
Summary: 07-21-11 A short spamano. Romano is depressed but wants to smile again. Is it possible?
1. DriveThru: USUK

**So, like I'm horrible at writing short stories so I'm doing this thirty minute challenge thing every day until my writing mood withers away as Im trying to get better at short fiction. The challenge is to start writing 35-40 minutes before I head out to work that way I'm forced to end the story because I have to head out anyway. There is no major editing but you know, spell check and that... and I still after reading it twice i found mistakes.. but yeah.. Also, I'm writing pretty much from scratch, like, I just start writing whatever comes to mind without prior planning or plotting. So yeah, these first drabbles might totally suck, but bear with me ok. And please review, any and all comments on how much it sucks or how I can improve my short story writing skills are welcome...**

**Oh and before I forget to mention, this is gonna be all Hetalia fanfiction, why? I dunno.. cuz I feel like it I guess..**

**So yeah, nuff rambling...**

**Enjoy!...or not e_eU**

**Oh and like Hetalia doesn't belong to me and stuff, it is lawfully copyrighted to Himaruya I only own the "story" and the stupidity behind it...**

**Thankees for reading!  
><strong>

**Thirty minute challenge: Drive-thru**

It was a hot and humid day, and to be honest even though he loved working at the restaurant, he wasn't feeling as energetic that day. The day had been kinda slow and boring, not to mention he had to work with one of the worse managers for seven hours straight.

He saw a small, silver vehicle approach on the drive-thru and he readied himself for the beeping of his headset. As soon as the sound came he pressed the button on the device. The usual message was heard on the voice of the store manager announcing the new product the store was featuring and then it was time for him to speak.

"Hi, what can I make for you today?" He tried to hide his frustration behind his usual cheerful greeting but it just sounded… awkward.

"Hmmm…" Came the voice on the headset "What should I get…do you have anything that doesn't include loads of sodium, fat, and cholesterol?"

Oh, not this again. The blond American sighed, he hated this type of costumers. I mean, come on, if you wanted something without all those three things from a fast food place, you should go eat grass or something, right?

By the accent of the voice, he deduced the annoying man sitting on the car by the speaker must either be a tourist from England, or just a big douche bag. He thought about replying with some witty remark, but he refrained himself since he didn't wanna get in trouble seeing as how his "favorite" manager could hear everything that was said through the headset.

"Well Sr. we do have a choice of really good salads, it's on the menu, and they all come with the choice of grilled or crispy chicken and low-fat dressings."

"Hmm… I see… well then, what salad would you recommend? This is the first time I have found myself having to resort to eating and ordering food from such a place as this one"

By the sound of that the blue-eyed man figured the guy must be some sort of rich, fat dude that was used to eating at places only the wealthy could afford. Damn rich bastards thinking they're all high and mighty! Alfred spat in a way only he could hear it.

"Well, the new Asian salad is really good, would you like to try it?"

"It's not really Asian is it? It must be just an Americanized version of a true Asian salad as usual. What other salads do you have?"

Alfred was staring to get pissed off, not only was the man being utterly annoying but now he was taking time and there were a few more cars waiting behind him surely getting impatient and annoyed as he was.

"Well, we also have the Bacon&Ranch salad, but I wouldn't recommend that seeing as you don't want anything high on fat and sodium, there's the Caesar salad, but that one isn't the healthiest either, then we have the South West, but I'm afraid it might not be up to your standards.. And that's everything we have for salads. Can I help you with something else?" He remarked dropping the friendly tone completely. He did not have time for that kind of nonsense.

"I see, well then, just let me have an ice cream cone. That's all, thank you"

Cheap bastard wasting my time just for that! Growled Alfred before pushing the button on the headset to give the man his total.

The car pulled over as it got to the window, and when the tinted window came down Alfred was ready to give the person on the other side his worst face. His jaw almost dropped when he saw who it was driving the car.

"Arthur! What the hell!"

"Hahaha surprised wanker?" The expression on Alfred's face was just priceless, the British man couldn't help but laughing at him.

"Man, seriously, what was that about back there! I was about ready to shove the ice cream cone in your face, I swear. Give me one second mam, I'll take your order right away" He finished as the voice of the woman in the car behind Arthur's came thru the headset.

"Anyway, I was close by, just thought I pay you a little visit." Said Arthur smiling as Alfred's expression softened at the little detail. "Well, I'll let you do your job properly, wouldn't want to get you in trouble… or maybe" The green-eyed man smirked, his huge eyebrows raised in a mocking way.

"Darn you scone lover, I'll get you for this, just you wait!" Alfred scolded jokingly, a bright smile on his face, his frustration and stress left forgotten.

"Oh, I'll be waiting alright" Replied Arthur in a low, provocative voice. "But you know, my ice cream is gonna melt before I get to it. See you tonight America." He winked and left. Alfred was left a bit dumbfounded by the whole incident and it was a full five seconds before he realized Arthur had left without paying for the ice cream.

"Dammit eyebrows! I swear I'll make you pay for this tenfold… tonight" He smirked and closed the window proceeding to take the next order.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I make for you today?"


	2. The Fight: USUK

**So like this is the second of the challenges, the previous one is actually from yesterday but only today did I decide to post the drabbles here...**

**I still think it's weak, but I swear I'll get better!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minute Challenge: The Fight<strong>

So he sat there thinking of all that had just transpired. His mind still couldn't believe it.

Just the day before Alfred and him had spent the day having fun with their friends and now the American wanted nothing to do with him. How it had happened, well he still wasn't sure.

It stared when Alfred came over. They had a school project for history class, it was a research paper on the new super powers of the world. Everything was going smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it could get since Alfred as usual kept getting distracted by every single little thing. They were looking things up about Russia, China and the U.S. when Arthur made a snotty remark about America's way of meddling in other countries affairs with the pretext of establishing democracy and justice.

Suddenly they started arguing and things just kept escalating as each threw more and more insults to the other.

"If it hadn't been for England, America wouldn't even have come to exist you git!" Exclaimed Arthur angrily at Alfred's boastful comments about how the U.S. was the greatest country in the world.

"Oh yeah, well either way we kicked your asses in the revolutionary wars and anyway, we didn't even need you guys to prosper and become the awesome country we are now!" Alfred replied pridefully.

Arthur was really pissed at Alfred's air of greatness so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well that was back then, when you had all those great thinkers that came from England, but now just look at your people, you're all just a bunch of lazy asses who only think about ways to get richer at the expense of others and how to cheat the system and take advantage of anyone who lets you… and besides, just look at you, you claim to be a hero but I'm always having to save your sorry arse in school, if it weren't for me you would have flunked, you're no hero, you are a total failure!…"

After that was said Alfred just went silent. Arthur had his eyes closed because he didn't want to see Alfred's reaction. As soon as he said what he said he knew he had gone too far. But he was too prideful to admit it to the other and to apologize, he was still mad after all.

The Britt opened his eyes when he heard the door of his room slam. Alfred had left.

At first he didn't care, it had been Alfred's fault anyway…

But then he started feeling guilty when he thought of how much he must have hurt Alfred's pride that the blonde didn't even say anything back or try to hit him or something. The American had just left without saying a word.

Five hours later, in the silence of his room and with the computer still on the green-eyed sixteen-year-old sunk on his chair feeling completely miserable. He had gone too far and Alfred would probably hate him now.

"I really was such an arse wasn't I? I guess I should apologize… but he probably won't even want to see me right now…"

_Just call him!_ Said a voice in his head. "Darn, alright… I'll call"

He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang a few times and then he heard the voice of his friend on the other side of the line.

"What do you want now Arthur?" The American sounded deflated and this only made Arthur feel worse than he already did.

"Um… listen, about what happened…."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I was just.. It was stupid ok, it's just… well…" He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, it was one of the hardest things ever, but he was sure he must do it if he wanted to convince Alfred he was sorry and he really appreciated him.

"I… please forgive me?"

There was no answer from the other side for a good ten seconds, though to Arthur it feel like it was forever.

"…only if you admit that Im the best and Im the hero… and you buy me luch for the next two weeks" Came the cheerful reply. Now, that sounded more like the Alfred he knew.

"You… wanker… fine, you're the hero… and" He smiled to himself "You are the best"

"Hahaha I knew it! So, can I come over now so you can take me out for dinner at McDs?"

"Gawd, not that bloody place again!" Replied Arthur with the usual sour tone he got at the mention of the fast food place.

"Hey, Im the hero here so I get to choose! K, I'll be there in a jiffy!"

He hung up the phone and got up from his chair to get ready for his friend.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… guess there's no escaping this time, my fault for being that idiot's best friend."

Just as he had said, the bubbly blond was there in less than twenty minutes even though his house was about half hour to forty minutes on foot.

"Soooo! Are you ready?" Asked Alfred as cheerful as ever, as if the earlier fight had never happened.

"Ready as can be" Replied the Britt "But… before we go I… um I wanted to apologize properly. I'm terribly sorry Al, I really I'm. I shouldn't had said all those things. I know you always try your best in everything and… well you always try to look out for people, even those who don't deserve it…like me."

"Huh? What are you talking about eyebrows?" Alfred was baffled by Arthur's words. True, he had gotten really mad at him, but it wasn't like he didn't know his friend was saying all those things out of anger. It did hurt, a lot actually, but the only reason he had left in the first place was because he didn't want to say things he knew he would regret. He cared about Arthur too much to allow a petty fight to break them apart, he would never let that happen if he could help it, he was a hero after all.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to have you as my friend, I'm just no good. You on the other hand, you have the best heart any person could have and I just…" Arthur's speech was cut short as Alfred encircled him in a tight hug.

"Don't ever say that again Arthur" Whispered Alfred softly so only the other boy could hear him. "You don't need to deserve my friendship because you will always have it, and no matter what you think or what anybody says, to me you have the most beautiful heart ever, so don't ever think less of yourself. I might be the hero, but you… you're like an angel, my angel. So don't ever think that again."

Arthur couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing down his blushing cheeks. He should have been the one saying all those things to Alfred and not the other way around, after all it had been Alfred's pride that had been insulted and hurt, not his. But there he was being held and comforted by the blonde once again.

"I'm so sorry Al" He responded weakly, trying to stop his voice from sounding so broken.

"You don't have to apologize again, I already told you it was ok, I could never hate you or stay mad at you even if I wanted to anyway… and I don't like to see you cry, especially for something so silly."

"But I…"

"Look, if you really want to like, lets say, get even, just take me out for a huge burger or two, plus paying my lunch for two weeks and tell me I'm the awesomest hero you have ever met and we'll be even, ok?"

Arthur smiled softly, he wasn't crying anymore. Alfred smiled back, he'd let go of the shorter boy but was still close to him.

"Fine… but, Im just going to say this once" Alfred grinned ear to ear as he readied himself to hear those words from Arthur. "Alfred F. Jones, you are the most awesome hero I have ever met…"

"Not most awesome, _THE awesomest!_" emphasized the blue-eyed boy.

"…ok, the awesome-est hero I know, now, lets go before it gets too late, we still have homework to finish." That said Arthur started walking towards the nearest McDs with Alfred following just a few paces behind; his heart swelling with happiness and renewed love for his friend.

_You really are a hero Alfred… my hero._

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh it got so cheesy didn't it?<strong> **.** **But it couldn't be helped, I just wrote whatever came to mind... lol sorry if the characters are like totally OOC**


	3. I want to Smile: Spamano

**This little drabble was inspired by a picture I saw this morning in my inbox in DeviantArt… and writing this almost made me late for work .**

**Anyhow, it feels a little rushed…but then again, I was in a rush. And I don't know I thinks it's kinda corny… but oh well. **

* * *

><p><strong>30Minute Challenge: I Want to Smile Today<strong>

**Spamano**

**Characters©Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story©Juichi Inanna**

Romano couldn't remember when was the last time he smiled genuinely.

Sure he wasn't one to smile a lot anyway, but now a days whenever he did smile, it was just feigned. Well, at least no one seemed to have noticed; they were all too busy with their own lives, living in their own happy worlds to take notice of how miserable he truly was.

His brother was happily married to the stupid potato bastard, they had been married for a year now. At first Veneziano was hesitant about leaving him behind to move with his husband, but now Romano barely got to see his little brother at all. Not that Feliciano didn't visit him or asked him to visit them, but the visits where less frequent as the couple took time to explore and enjoy "the wonders of a new life together" as Feli had put it.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok brother?" Had asked Feliciano just a few days before when he told Romano about Ludwig's anniversary gift.

"Of course I'm gonna be ok, I mean, do I look NOT ok to you?" Romano frowned his usual frown and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like I'm a little kid who can't take care of himself you know… besides I'm not even gonna miss you at all!"

Feliciano smiled a little but he still retained that worried look on his face, the look that to Romano meant he was being pitied…again. Oh how he hated that look! Everybody seemed to have that look every time they saw him. It was that same look that kept him form visiting any of their old friends… or rather _his_ old friends.

"Ok then, but if you need me don't hesitate to call me, ok? I have to go now, our plane leaves in a few hours, but I'll be back in a week, promise! And I'll come to see you right away. I'll bring you souvenirs too! I love you brother, k?" After that, Romano had gone back to being alone in his South Italy residence.

Romano smiled at the memory; it was a sarcastic expression. He felt guilty for thinking the way he was thinking, but it couldn't be helped. He hated seeing how happy his brother was while he kept sinking in misery with not a single soul to realize it. But it had always been that way… well not always, he reminisced.

There had been a time when he had been happy, even if it cost him to admit it. There had been a time when had smiled genuinely, out of bliss; a time when he thought life was wonderful. It was the time when that bastard had said he loved him.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he decided to let them do as they pleased; he was alone after all, no one would be able to see how weak and pathetic he was. He left himself get taken over by his grief, the grief that had come to be his only reminder of the happy times.

Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't _he_ just say no when the call had come? _Why didn't he choose me instead?_

He knew the answer to those questions, but it didn't mean it hurt less.

"I want to smile again… I… I want to see your stupid grinning face…

I want to hear that you love me… I want to smile today…"

He continued his silent crying until all the tears had gone. He was tired and his heart ached. How long would he be able to go on? He didn't know.

Romano let his body relax and closed his eyes. The only image in his mind was that of the man he had come to love more than his own life smiling sweetly at him, looking at him with his beautiful olive eyes and telling him everything would be fine.

He fell asleep soon after, a restless yet dreamless sleep. A knock on his door woke him up. He felt heavy and was feeling rather grumpy.

"What the hell do you want!" He yelled to whoever was on the other side. It was probably some vendor who wanted to scam him with some product promised to do wonders for a "surprisingly low price!"

"I-It's the mail…t-there's a letter for you Sr." Came the nervous voice of the mail man. Everyone in the neighborhood knew of Romano's temper and that it was best not to bother him when he was mad lest you wanted to be the victim of his foul mouth.

_A letter? He_ the Italian thought puzzled. He hadn't received one in a very long time. No one used letters anymore. _Who could it be from?_

He got up from the couch and walked to the door in a few quick steps opening the door with more force than necessary making the mail man jump back a step. Romano extended his hand and the letter was delivered. It was a small white envelop that looked like it had been crumpled and stepped quite a few times. He gave the man a questioning look.

"I-I'm sorry Sr. it came like that, I swear!"

Romano dismissed the man without saying a word and went back into his house. He turned the letter in his hand a few times. The name of the sender and the address where faded and completely unrecognizable, his own name could barely be read.

He open the envelop with hesitant hand. Could it be?

…_I want to smile today…_

Surprisingly the sheet of paper inside was almost intact; crisp and white, it was a bit crumpled, but other than that it was fine. The carefully written calligraphy sharp and clear.

He recognized the handwriting immediately. His heart skipped a beat.

_My beloved Romano_…Read the first line …_I am so sorry I hadn't contacted you before. Please don't be mad at me, ok? I love you with all my heart._

_Well now that that has been said. The reason for my lack of communication is that my men and I fell in a trap and where captured and taken hostage during the war. I didn't know where we were and had no means to reach you, plus I had to protect my man at all cost… and I could not risk the enemy finding out about you lest they try to hunt you down to strike at me. I could never let anything happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself._

_As is I feel an infinite pain in my chest knowing that I had to leave you behind… I miss you so much mi Tesoro. I think of you every night. You're the only reason why I'm still standing and fighting. It is your love that gives me strength. Please, no matter what, don't ever stop loving me. _

_You are my life Romano and there is nothing else I desire more than to be with you and make you the happiest person in the world. And though times here are difficult, even in my darkest, most desperate moments thinking of you gives me peace, remembering your smiles lightens my world… so please Lovi, smile for me, will you? I know it might be hard for you, but I beg of you, don't stop smiling. Just think that even the tiniest smile in your beautiful sun touched face is a ray of hope that brings me sunshine._

_I don't have much time left to write, but know that in all my life I have never known greater happiness than loving you and you loving me. For all our precious times together, I promise you Roma that I will come back for you, so please, smile today, for me._

_Te amo por siempre y para siempre_

_~Antonio _

The tears had come back, but his heart didn't ache. There was hope beginning to shine anew inside of him. His love was alive and thinking of him as much as he did. His entire frame trembled as he finished reading the last line.

…_I love you forever and ever…_

…_I want to smile today…_

His face lit up and little by little his lips curved into a smile, small and shy at first but a true smile. Soon his entire face was smiling. How could he not smile? How? When there was someone in need of it, someone who was fighting for him, to be with him and make him happy. How could he not?

…_I will smile today…for you…_


End file.
